death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Hihiryushukaka
An Evil God from the remnants of the Demon King's now scattered army. Hihiryushukaka, the【Evil God of Joyful Life】, has extensive activity and numerous followers within the Bahn Gaia continent, and demonstrates access to the Demon King's Circle of Transmigration. Beings granted his divine protection gain the ability for moderate control over undead they themselves create. Vandalieu has gathered his full attention after breaking souls of his followers and Hihiryushukaka has given his followers the command for Vandalieu's death, but what mortal can fathom the twisted intentions of the Demon King's deranged Evil Gods? Background One of those Evil Gods brought alongside the Demon King, the【Evil God of Distortion】, had a subordinate god, Hihiryushukaka, the【Evil God of Joyful Life.】There was a Vampire community obeying this Evil God and receiving his divine protection. Hihiryushukaka was an evil god who taught his followers that toying with life was the ultimate pleasure, a way of proving oneself to be a superior being. If someone begs for their life, toy with them, give them hope and force them to obey before finally pushing them off the cliff of despair and taking their life. If there are insects who desire power, give them a power they do not want that leads them to ruin and make them scream in regret that they do not need power. If someone is proud of their strength, rob them of that strength. Tear off their limbs, crush their eyes and rip out their tongues. Make them into nothing more than insects that are only capable of crawling on the ground. Only by doing that can you become superior beings. Only by creating a pile of the weak beneath your feet and trampling over it can you reach a higher place. The Vampires had lost Vida, their『Goddess of Life and Love.』For Hihiryushukaka, who advocated such teachings, converting them into his followers may have been one of those pleasures for him as well. A hundred thousand years later, those who followed the【Evil God of Joyful Life】were a prominent force even among the other Vampires who had begun to follow the evil gods. It Is currently unknown his reaction to the loss of so many of his followers of the three pure-breed vampires Ternecia, and Gubamon and the loss many of his believers as such this could be a great disadvantage for him as he’s has obviously Weakened in influence in the Remnants Followers & Divine Protection The primary followers of the【Evil God of Joyful Life】on the Bahn Gaia continent include the factions of vampires lead by the three pure-breed vampires Birkyne, Ternecia, and Gubamon, each of whom have received Hihiryushukaka's Divine Protection. Many other noble-born vampires under these three pillars of power vie among-st themselves to receive this same divine protection. To obtain an edge over their peers, this is all according to the Evil God's teachings. These three tyrannical vampires have lived since the Age of the Gods, surviving the battle against the Champions alongside Vida, at one time being under the guidance of a Champion themselves. They have strayed from the path set by the goddess Vida after Alda struck her down and have since become full-fledged monsters within the eyes of the system after pledging Hihiryushukaka as their new patron god. They have fought against the heroes blessed by the heroic gods, defeated pure-bred vampires serving other Evil Gods, and even defeated several gods themselves. The three of them serve as the primary antagonists of Vandalieu from the beginning years of his life. However, their firm hold over the underground societies of the human nations and empires in their regions of activity also prompts antagonism and fear from the humans who live in these regions. Just as the twisted teachings of their master might suggest, each pure-breed has found delight in toying with all life within their reach the last 100,000 years. Each of them holds the power to crush even dragons with ease, and only those with the ability to be called true heroes could hope to stand against these representatives of the might of the【Evil God of Joyful Life】, that is if they do not first fall prey to their foul machinations. Category:Gods Category:Evil Gods Category:Remnants of the Demon King's Army Category:Characters Category:Male Characters